Sex, Love, Bell jars, and Time travel
by BiblioCat13
Summary: Hermione Granger: Heroine, bookworm, beauty, seductress and liar. A hypocritical ex, PTSD, a grieving sex fiend AND time travel!
1. Rain

Rain. Rain is what I heard when I first woke up. Rain like pebbles against the windows of Grimmauld Place. The first thing I saw was the gray sky outside the tear stained windows. The second thing I saw was the tear stained face of one George Weasley.

"Dreaming about Fred again?" I asked him. I knew the answer. It was always Fred. George didn't bother with a reply, instead he pressed his lips to my collar bone and I felt his need against my leg. His grief had made him insatiable, and I, Hermione Granger, was sleeping with the one Weasley brother I never thought I'd end up with.

We didn't start off like this, George and I. We were just two people, alone and in pain, who happened to live in the same house. Now he has my nipple in his mouth and a finger inside of me, all while Harry sleeps next door.

I remember how it happened, but I'm Hermione Granger, I remember all sorts of things. I remember the battle, as George puts a second finger in me. I remember the fire as I wrap my hand around his length. I remember the screams of our friends, while I try to bite mine back. I remember Dumbledore's funeral as George pulls his fingers out and reaches to put them in a place I still haven't become accustomed to. I remember Ron leaving us behind during the hunt when I see the look of satisfaction on George's face when I don't deny his experimentation. I remember Ron's kiss, as his brother bites down on my nipple. I remember Ron's betrayal; I remember my own betrayal, as George Weasley climbs inside of me and fucks me until neither of us can move.


	2. Heat

Chapter 2. Heat *1 year earlier, Hermione Granger's 19th Birthday.*

"We made it." Ron whispers in my ear. I can't help but smile. Here we are at the burrow, celebrating my birthday a little over one year after the Final Battle. We were a little worse for wear, but we had, indeed, made it. From our private little spot in the garden, we can see everyone talking happily as they clean up after dinner. I kiss Ron softly, expressing all my love in one gesture.

"I'm so grateful to be here." I say "I'm so grateful that you and Harry made it out alive. I'm so grateful that you and I are together." He kisses me again, more passionately this time. I think this may be the night we take the final step in our physical relationship. I press myself against him, eager to be enveloped in his arms.

"Blimey, Hermione. What's gotten into you tonight?" Ron asks playfully. "I need you. I want you." I reply "We can't have mum catching us though, let's wait til everyone clears out and then I'll have Harry come up to Ginny's room to get you."

Leave it to Ron to ruin the moment. A girl can't have everything. I grab his hand and we make our way back to the party. It's time for me to blow out the candles on my cake; I know what I'm wishing for tonight. As Ron sits with Bill and helps himself to a large piece of cake, I squeeze in next to Harry. He puts an arm around my back and gives me the biggest smile. I haven't seen him look this happy in a long time.

"Let me guess, you and Ginny officially back together?" I ask him. I don't even need an answer, the grin on his face says it all. "I'm so happy for you, Harry! I know how much she means to you." "Thanks 'Mione. You're the best friend a bloke could ask for. I see you and Ron are still going strong. You were getting awfully snuggly over there." Harry said playfully. "Merlin! You saw that?! I'm so embarrassed!" I know I must be blushing. Harry pulls me closer and gives me a big hug. "I'm really happy for you too, love. I just want to thank you… you know, for everything. We've been in some tough spots, you and me. I couldn't have made it here without you." He says, giving me a knowing look.

I know what he means. I flash back to those long nights after Ron left us during our hunt. As far as everyone knows, we just mourned, hid, searched, and talked. But we know the truth. We know how we really got through those nights. It involved firewhiskey, a long conversation, and some cuddling. That first night wasn't on purpose. We were teenagers trying to be grownups by drinking away our pain. We huddled together on my bed, a bottle of Ogden's that I had snatched from the wedding sitting between us. I think he had meant to hug me, but his hand grazed my breast. At first we laughed; we laughed until we realized he hadn't moved his hand. When Harry finally did move his hand it was to cup my breast as his thumb grazed my now hard nipple. I don't know if I moaned or sighed but it was in that moment that he captured my mouth with his. We didn't mean it, promise. We were just kids with raging hormones, racing adrenaline, alcohol in our systems and death on our tails. We lost our virginity to each other that night. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was a necessity. It was a way to stop ourselves from going crazy. Hell, maybe old Slytherin's locket even had some part in it. When we woke the next morning, we didn't discuss anything. We went about our day, hiding and switching off with the locket. That second night, though, Harry approached me with more whiskey. He took a shot, I took a shot, he climbed into my bed and I climbed on top of him.

I flash back to the present and I smile as I turn to Harry. "We did what we had to do." He gives me one last squeeze before asking Ginny to dance, and I find my way back to Ronald.


	3. Continuation

A/N: I want you guys to know that I appreciate all the follows. Please review and let me know what you guys think. I know the story is going very slowly and that right now the chapters are short, I promise that it will get better. This will be a long story, I would hazard a guess at 50 chapters. There's a lot that needs to be done and I'm just beginning to set the scene. Thank you for your patience!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

I can't believe Ron and I just made love, in his childhood bed, under a Chudley Cannons poster. It was … interesting. It felt much different than with Harry. Harry was, well, Harry was harried. He was fast, furious, and goal oriented. I normally finished myself off after he was asleep. I came close sometimes, but not as close as I had with Ron. I guess you can actually experiment when you're not worried about snatchers or Voldemort. You can count freckles, breathe in the smell of spearmint and freshly mowed grass. You can relish the feel of calloused fingertips softly grazing your skin-

"Hermione!" Ron shouts breaking me out of my reverie.

"What is it, Ronald?" I ask him exasperated.

"Was it good? I really wanted our first time to be good." Oh Merlin, he makes my heart ache.

"It was wonderful, Ron. I think I might like to do it again." I whisper as I wriggle closer to him. His reaction is immediate. Before I can say "quidditch" Ron has me pinned under him, entering me roughly. But, I don't care. I have Ron, there will be time to learn what we like.

Early the next morning Harry and I switch posts. We both slink into our beds smelling of sex, but this time it was with the people we truly wanted to be with, not with the people we needed. I slept like a baby.

"GIRLS! BREAKFAST!" Molly shouts from the kitchen. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and see Ginny staring at me with a sly grin on her face.

"Have fun fucking my brother?" she blurts out

"Ginny! My goodness!" I shout back and we both burst into giggles. We quickly gather up our things and wash up before heading downstairs.

Down in the kitchen Molly Weasley has outdone herself. We can barely see each other over the breakfast selection, and boy are we famished.

"My goodness!" says Molly "You four certainly worked up an appetite while sleeping"

We smile back at her, swallowing our secrets with breakfast. After breakfast we clear up our plates and decide to hang out in the backyard.

"Hey, Hermione." I hear Ron say "I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"I know it seems silly to ask at this point, but do you think you might want to be my girlfriend?" I can't help but laugh and throw my arms around him. He's so silly sometimes I can't help but kiss him.

"Of course, Ron!" I yell and then I'm being swept up in his arms and it feels like our lives are finally coming together. I see Ginny and Harry walking hand in hand in the distance and my heart bursts with happiness for my friends. Nothing can take this joy from us.

Nothing go wrong for us, at least not for the next three months. The four of us have moved into Grimmauld Place and we couldn't be happier. We laugh, we love, and we continue exploring ourselves as adults. Ron and Harry have started their careers as aurors, Ginny is writing for Witch Weekly, and I have bought Flourish and Blotts.

"Ron, What would you like for dinner? Harry and Gin will be home soon." I shout as I walk into the house after work. His response is an arm around my waist and his lips at the nape of my neck. I feel his arousal against my back.

"Ron, dinner. They'll be home soon!"

"Fuck dinner. I want you."

I love when he talks dirty. I love hearing him say fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck. Does that make me fucked up? Now I want him.

"Fuck me, Ron. Fuck me now!" I yell as he picks me up and places me on the counter. Off comes my blouse, there goes my bra- right into the sink, up goes my skirt.

"No knickers? You dirty girl. You know just what I like" he growls in my ear. I do, I do know what he likes and now after all these months, he knows what I like too.

As Ron's lips met my breasts, his thumb met my clit. Oh the way he touches me. As he continues to rub circles on my numb his long fingers find their way inside of me. One, two three. Oh sweet Merlin, there's my g-spot.

"Oh God, Ron." I moan as he bites my breast. That's going to bruise but I don't care.

"Grab my fucking cock" he whispers. He's so hard, so hard _for me. _

"I love you!" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop it. He stops and looks at me.

"I love you too." He's inside of me so quickly I can barely register the words. Then he's slamming into me, so hard, he loves me so hard.

Twenty minutes later, we've ordered in a pizza and the four of us have dinner.

"Ginny and I have an announcement to make." Harry says abruptly. Ron and I exchange looks as we wait for Harry to proceed.

"We're engaged!"

"Harry!" I yell "That's wonderful!" I can't help it, I get up and give Ginny a big hug, while Ron gives Harry a brotherly embrace and a stern warning not to hurt his baby sister. I catch Harry's eye and I know right away that he hasn't told her.


	4. Truth Time

"Harry, you didn't tell her." I say to Harry later that night. Ron and Ginny are in bed already and I know this is my only shot to get Harry alone.

"Hermione, what is there to say? I mean, I love you, but you and I both know it didn't mean anything."

"But it might to her, Harry. To her it might mean the world!" I whisper at him, urgently.

"Well, have you told Ron?" He responds snidely

"Harry, I'm not engaged to Ron. I'm not planning a life together without full disclosure!"

"Aren't you, though? Don't you love each other? Do you plan on dating other people?"

I know he's right, I shouldn't be a hypocrite, but I am.

"I'm just saying, Harry, if Ron asked me to marry him I'd feel obligated to come clean." I say to him, quietly. "I thought we shared the kind of relationship where I could express an opinion and you'd consider it because it's coming from a loved one, not disregard it because it's coming from someone you used to fuck!"

I know I'm being dramatic, but I don't care. I feel like Harry no longer respects me, but maybe it's just that I no longer respect myself.

The next morning I find myself in Diagon Alley, searching for an engagement gift for Harry and Ginny. They're at the burrow with Ron announcing their engagement, and I figured I could use the time by myself.

While perusing shelves in Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, I spotted a blond head of hair that I have never been particularly pleased to see. "_Buck up Hermione, you helped save the wizarding world. A small amount of decorum is expected of you. Say hello to the trollop and walk away_." I say to myself.

"Lavender! How are you?!" I yell happily

"Hermione! I'm wonderful! How are you?" She responds

So it continues, back and forth, pleasantries and nonsense. I notice that an hour has passed while we chatted idly and I start to say my goodbyes.

"Oh, Hermione, before you go I just wanted to say something." She says looking shy

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being so nice to me. I know Parvati and I were hard on you during school and then there was the whole issue with Ron staying with me when he left you and Harry during the hunt. It's really humbling to see someone like you, still trying to maintain niceties. I appreciate your gesture of friendship."

"Oh, um, of course. Take care." I say hurriedly. I had to get home. Ronald Bilius Weasley had some serious questions to answer.

* * *

I'm waiting in the dining room when arrives. Harry and Ginny have stayed behind to let Molly mother them some more.

"'Mione? I'm home. How was your day?" He asks casually. How is he supposed to know that tonight is the night when everything changes?

"Ron. Where did you?" I ask while pouring wine for the two of us

"What? I was at the burrow. You knew that." He responds, confused.

"I mean when you left us, Ron. When you left Harry and I behind to fend for ourselves. Where did you go?" I feel tears stinging my eyes and I'm not sure why.

"I told you, there were snatchers-"

"I saw Lavender today." I cut him off.

"Shit, Hermione. Look, please don't be upset."

"Don't be upset?!"

"Yes! I was scared! I had fought with and abandoned my two BEST friends. I was sure we were all going to die, and damn it I was so angry. Some of it was the locket, some of it was fear and I honestly can't say anything in my defense. I was weak. I shacked up with Lav. Things happened so quickly. I should have told you."

"Oh you fucked 'Lav' did you?

"Hermione, please!"

My mind is reeling, but my heart is not. Through the horrible ache I'm beginning to feel, my heart is telling me to come clean.

"I'm not angry, Ron. I'm hurt but I think I understand you better than you might think." I say. My heart is pounding, my glass is empty, now is the time.

"What do you mean?" he asks hesitantly.

"Harry and I-"

"Don't say it! Don't you even fucking say it." Just like that he's in my face. His glass smashes on the floor, his eyes are filled with angry tears and the look on his face is terrifying.

"Ron I have to say this. I have to!" I say. I take his silence as permission to continue "After you left we were so lost. We were scared. We didn't know how else to get by. It's no different from you and Lavender!"

"No different!?" he spits at me. "It's very fucking different. You slept with my best friend! You know how he gets everything and you gave yourself to him to?! I can't believe this! Does Ginny know? Is that piece of shit lying to my sister? She has to know!" He's gathering his things now

"Ron, stop you have to let Harry tell her!"

"Don't you dare say his name to me!" Ron shouts as he shoves me away. With a sprinkle of floo powder he's gone, and I'm too ashamed to chase after him.


	5. Drowning

Sorry for the delay! Hope everyone had a wonderful Easter/Passover/4-20/Spring break!

* * *

It's been hours. I can't stand the silence anymore. Damn this place for not having a television. I make my way over to the radio and put on the Wizarding Wireless Network, Celestina Warbeck is on and I am grateful.

I can't help but pace back and forth. The music is interrupted by some news bulletin but I'm too preoccupied to hear.

Back and forth.

What could he be doing? I hope he hasn't caused a scene. Will Ginny hate me? What about Harry? He's my only family. I forget that I'm an orphan sometimes. Does that make me a terrible person? God. How many times a day do I tell myself that I'm a terrible person. Eight? Eighty? Eight Hundred? I am, aren't I? I fucked my best friend behind my boyfriend's back, except he wasn't my boyfriend at the time. And Ginny, oh Merlin, she'll be over here in a heartbeat, wand at the ready.

"Fenrir Greyback… terror… London"

The radio is cutting in and out, but I don't care. It's always the same –music, leftover Death Eaters, music, will there be a new dark lord. I'm so tired of it. I don't why they have to terrify people; the monsters are all in hiding but they'll be caught. If three teenagers can bring down the dark lord, I'm sure someone can catch stray Death Eaters.

Back and Forth.

God. Where are they? Why isn't anyone here yelling at me? Why aren't I being attacked? I deserve to be yelled at! I let my parents die, I let my best friend use me, I hurt my boyfriend. Where is the justice?

"Everyone … precautions… minister"

Suddenly it's too much. The static from the radio, the scary words, the silence, the rain that has somehow started pouring down; I feel like I'm drowning. I have to leave, I have to get out of here.

I run out to the street and apparate without thinking clearly about a destination. I don't know if it's muscle memory, or my subconscious remembering the sounds of the radio, but the next thing I know I'm on a hill and I can see the Three Broomsticks in the distance. I start to make my way over when I hear a voice I never thought I'd hear. A voice like gravel, quiet but still distinct in the rain.

"Hello, pretty mudblood"

I guess I'll be getting my just desserts after all.

* * *

He's on me so fast I can't even reach for my wand. "_Damn it, Granger!" _ I think to myself _"Whatever the fuck happened to 'constant vigilance'!?"_

Lights. Pretty lights and a burning in my face. I've just been punched by a werewolf.

"Not so fast." He growls at me. I think I'm screaming. My throat hurts like I'm screaming. There's so much rain. It's in my nose, my clothes are drenched.

He's pawing at me. I think I land a punch. He slaps me hard and I'm on the ground. The grass is too slippery, I can't crawl away fast enough. He's on top of me. He rips off my top and suddenly it's hitting me that this is really happening. I'm still screaming, I can't reach my wand. Wand… why isn't he using one? Could I be lucky enough that he doesn't have a wand? All I have to do now is make sure he doesn't kill me with brute strength. As his hands grab my breasts, pulling and pinching, his teeth break the skin at my neck.

I'm kicking and kicking but he manages to pull up my skirt. I can't reach for my wand through all the bunched up cloth, it's tucked into the back of my skirt. He must assume I don't have it because he can't see it.

"I told you I'd get you, mudblood. Don't you remember all the sweet things we told one another when Bella was playing with you?" His breath is hot against my ear, he's so heavy. How can this be happening. Everything was fine just yesterday.

His hands are pulling apart my thighs. I've always known that rape was terrible and violent but I never truly realized just how barbaric it is. I feel so horrible. I try to reach around my back but his fist meets my face again. His nails are ripping into my legs, and then his fingers are digging into a place where Ron had been only the night before.

I think I'm crying but everything is so wet. Everything is wet but me, because when he plunges into me I can almost feel myself ripping in two. He's thrusting into me so forcefully I'm afraid I might break. No amount of kicking and scratching and punching is stopping him. He almost seems to be enjoying it. I finally grab hold of my wand

"STUPEFY!"

I didn't think this through, he's still inside of me. I push him off of me, I don't know where the strength is coming from. I slowly crawl backwards, until I am at least 20 feet away.

"Incarcerous."

With what's left of my energy, I send a patronus to the ministry and shoot up red flares. I try to wrap what's left of my clothes around my body, and wait. I'm humiliated. I'm so tired. I don't know how long I've been laying here when I hear a commotion that can only be aurors headed my way. The pain in my neck gives me a start. I look up at the sky and see no moon. "_At least your period is still the only monthly issue you have to worry about monthly" _I say to myself before everything fades to black.


	6. The Quiet

"Hermione? Hermione! Wake up!"

I hear a voice calling my name but I can't see, the lights are too bright. It sounds so familiar.

"Mione, come on wake up! Open your eyes!"

"Harry?" I ask the black blob that I can make out against the light.

"Oh thank God! Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Then it hits me – the rain, Ron walking out, Greyback, and my rape. I feel tears on my face but I'm so numb that I can't tell if it's the situation or the lights. Isn't that ridiculous?

"Hermione, say something."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I had to tell him. Does Ginny hate me?" This is all I can think to say. I know I should ask how I got to wherever the hell I am, but I'd rather make sure that I haven't ruined my best friend's life. Wouldn't that be something? Voldemort was no match for me!

"Merlin, 'Mione. Don't worry about all that. I was going to come see you last night anyhow. I felt terrible about our argument and realized that you were right. I had told Ginny earlier in the day while we were at the burrow. She understood, she doesn't hate you at all. She does, however, hate Ron for being so hypocritical. She gave him quite an earful when barged in cursing." Harry says this all in almost one breath.

"I guess that's why he didn't come back faster. I was so worried. I didn't want anyone to hate me. Does that mean Ron isn't angry anymore?" Suddenly I'm more alert, trying to find that red head of hair that I love so much. The room, which I recognize as a private one at St. Mungo's, is empty. I see Ginny's bag on the chair next to Harry, but that's about it.

"Harry?" I'm practically begging now "where is he?"

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry. He didn't come, he says he's not ready. Ginny's in the floo yelling at him as we speak. Stupid, insensitive Git." Harry wraps his arms around me and I cry until I fall back asleep.

* * *

I don't know what time it is or how long I've been asleep, but I hear voices talking around me.

"How is she, Healer Donovan?" I hear Ginny say

"Well, she'll live." A woman's voice replies.

"What exactly does that mean?" Harry asks urgently

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley… your friend was brutally raped by the most vicious beast aside from Voldemort. I don't even know how she managed to survive. She's healing physically, but mentally… it's going to take some time."

The glass vase near my bed shatters and I know it's time to intervene.

"Harry, don't have a fit. I'll be okay."

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to go to Azkaban and I'm going to kill him!"

"Harry!" Ginny and I both shout. We share a smile, he's calm now.

"Healer Donovan?" I ask "May I go home?"

She pauses briefly but then nods her consent. "Be sure to pick up all your healing potions at the desk, I'll sign your release."

* * *

A few hours later I'm in my own bed at Grimmauld place. Ginny is making me dinner, Harry is rubbing my feet and looking at me with this stupid pitying look that I hate.

"Harry stop staring at me like that."

"I just…"

"It's okay, Harry. It's not your fault that Ron's an ass and that I got raped."

"Stop making light of this! I know you're strong, Hermione, but it's okay to be weak right now. Sometimes it's okay to be weak!"

"Harry, I think that's what got us into this mess in the first place."

He gives me a smalls smile and we hear Ginny call us down for dinner.

The next few weeks are filled with nightmares. I wake up screaming so often that Ginny and Harry just sleep in my room. I feel terrible that they've sacrificed their newly engaged blissful sex life for my own personal hell, but they refuse to leave me alone.

"You know, Hermione, you're still going to be my sister-in-law" Ginny says one morning

I give her a look. The one thing that hasn't been filling my days is Ron. In fact, according to Witch Weekly, Ron seems to be back together with a certain slut whose name is just fucking colors.

"You're Harry's sister. You were always meant to be mine through marriage, just not yours and Ron's."

This has us both in tears, and that's how Harry finds us – weeping and holding each other.

"Okay you two crazy women. I have an announcement. We aren't the only people who have taken issue with Ron's recent behavior and his hasty exit of Grimmauld followed by his quick move back into the Burrow."

"Harry what are you saying?" I ask. I'm sure I look as perplexed as Ginny.

"We're going to have a new roommate and it's George."

"George? George who?" Ginny asks, narrowing her eyes

"Wow Gin, have you forgotten your favorite brother already?"


	7. The Big Bad Wolf

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my humble little fic! I really appreciate all the favorites and followers. I wish you guys would review more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

* * *

"Oy! Granger! Wake up!" George Weasley's dulcet tones are always the first sound I hear in the morning. I know, I know, he's trying to make sure that I'm not late for work, but that man gets under my skin like you wouldn't believe.

I think it's the difference between 'night time George' and 'day time George' that bothers me. Our bedrooms are adjacent, which means he hears all of my nightmares and I hear all of his. In the two months that he's been here, George and I have developed a sort of habit. When I hear him screaming for Fred in his sleep, I make my way over and stay with him in his room, and when he hears me screaming for Greyback to stop, he sleeps with me.

I don't know why, but George has made a greater difference with these latest nightmares than Ron ever did with the ones about Bellatrix. I think I help with his because I remind him of the good times we've had with Fred. I don't think any of the other Weasleys, Ginny included, realized how close I had been with the twins. I think it's safe to say that I was their silent partner.

It's wonderful to have a friend, aside from Harry and Ginny, to help me during this time. I just wish he would share his feelings during the day. He's like a totally different person. I should be grateful, I know the Weasleys are. It seems that George, despite his nightly hell, has become his usual self during the day. He's back to playing pranks, brainstorming, and focusing on his business.

I guess I've been musing too long because now there are strong footsteps pounding up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"Granger! Are you deaf? I said get up!" George says ripping off my blanket "You're going to lose your bloody job and it won't be anyone's fault but yours!"

"George!"

"What?"

"Thank you."

He grins at me and pulls me up, with a slap on my bottom he ushers me towards the bathroom.

* * *

The rest of the day passes as usual. We all met back at home and had a few beers before tending to our chores. George, Ginny, and Harry are getting ready for dinner, while I take the lasagna out of the oven and start setting the dining table.

"Making my favorite dinner? Is there something I should know?" I hear a voice say. A voice I haven't heard in months. A voice I should have heard apologizing a very long time ago.

"'Mione?"

I whirl around, my wand pointed at his stupid freckled face.

"What do you want, Ron?" I say to him "After all these months, you let yourself into my house and you want to act as if nothing is wrong?"

"Come off it, Hermione, it's not your house."

"Yes it is Ron." Harry says, coming down the stairs. "It's Hermione's house, my house, Ginny's house and even George's house. That's why they're upstairs washing up for supper, and that's why Hermione has cooked. What I don't understand is what you're doing here."

Harry's angry now. I love when Harry's angry with people I'm also angry with. He really gets into brother mode.

"Come on, Harry, we're still friends." Ron says walking closer to us.

"No we're not Ron. You weren't there when I needed you the most. You blew up at Harry, you tried to break him and Ginny up, you've behaved like an absolute imbecile!"

"Shut it, Hermione, nobody's talking to you!"

I can't believe the nerve of this git! I start to retort when I hear George shout

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" And before anyone could say a word, George has Ron pinned against the dining room wall. One hand grabbing a fistful of Ron's shirt, the other hand pulled back ready to break his face.

"George! What are you doing? I'm your brother! She's just some bird."

CRACK. Ouch. There goes his nose.

"You better take that ugly mug back to mum and see if she can fix it for you. I don't want to see you in our home again." George says quietly as he walks over to me.

"I agree." Ginny mutters. She's not even looking at Ron, as she makes her way over to Harry.

Ron doesn't reply, he just barges out the door. The rest of us sit down at the dining table and eat our dinner in absolute silence. At least tomorrow is Saturday.

* * *

I've been lying in bed for twenty minutes when I hear a soft knock at my door.

"It's open."

I can make out George's face in the soft light coming from the street lamp outside the window.

"What's going on George, did you have a nightmare? I didn't hear you, I'm sorry."

"No, I uh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Ron said some nasty things earlier. I don't even know why the asshole came by." He whispers climbing into space I've made for him in bed.

"I'm okay, George, I had a lot of wonderful people come to my defense." I say to him smiling

"I don't think I've ever seen you get so aggressive, Mr. Weasely. Where did that come from?"

He chuckles softly, turning so that we're lying down face to face.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't like anyone hurting you. I feel like it's my job to protect you. Speaking of, how are the nightmares?"

"Oh George." I sigh, scooting closer to him. "Thank you for everything. The nightmares are terrible. I just, I don't know what to do. I tried to mast- don't laugh!" I say swatting his arm.

"I'm sorry, I just never thought I'd hear a swot like you say that you were masturbating. But you are a very sexy swot, so it's not a terrible image. Please continue." He replies.

I roll my eyes. "As I was saying, I tried to … _masturbate _yesterday, and it didn't go too well. I kept seeing _him_ when I closed my eyes. I could smell him. I could feel the pain."

There are tears streaming down my face, but I know I'm okay to cry with George.

"Oh 'Mione. It'll be okay. You just need some new material. The last person you were intimate with before the … um… incident, was Ron. Nobody can get off to that image!"

"George!" I'm laughing now, only this man could have me laughing and crying in the same two minutes.

"Where am I going to find new material? Who would want to sleep with me, the damaged, bushy-haired, know-it-all?"

"Are you kidding?" George asks, frowning at me. "Hermione, you are amazing. You are smart, kind, funny, and strong as hell. Not to mention you're shaped like Marilyn freaking Monroe!"

I can't stop the giggling "George, how do you even know who that is?"

"Granger, I make it my business to know beautiful women." He responds, his voice husky.

Suddenly, his comments aren't making me giggle. Instead, I'm feeling flush. In our two months of sleeping next to one another, I don't think I've ever been more aware of George's body next to mine. I stop to consider his broad shoulders and manly frame. He's not a large man but he is quite fit. I look up to his handsome face and see that he's staring at me too. I can't help but move closer.

"Hermione?"

"George."

Then his lips are on mine and I feel like I'm going to explode.


	8. Noise

A short lemony update. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

I can't decide if sleeping with George was a good idea. The sex was good. Really good. It seemed to be exactly the release we needed. But in the light of day, with his body pressed against mine, I can't decide whether or not this could potentially damage all of our other relationships. My musings are interrupted when I feel George stir next to me. A soft, feather-light kiss is pressed to the side of my neck.

"Morning, Granger." He whispers in my ear, his arousal pressed up against me.

Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea, but it doesn't stop me from reaching around and placing him inside of me. Twenty minutes later finds us using scouring charms, thirty minutes later we're at the breakfast table. It's only half-seven, Harry and Ginny won't be down for a while.

"So…" I say, eloquently, while placing George's tea in front of him.

"Buttons." he replies. We laugh, the tensions dissipates.

"George, what are we doing?"

"We're friends. We have needs. We're really good at making each other feel better. Why does it have to be more complicated than that?"

Why didn't I think of that? Do I overthink things? Am I doing that _right now_?!

"Oy! Granger! Relax. We're best friends who happen to shag. That's it."

"That sounds good to me. I guess we just won't answer anybody's questions, should they ask."

He doesn't say anything. He finishes his tea and reaches for me; I jump readily into his arms.

Before I know it he has me up against the wall in a linen closet just off the kitchen. My legs are wrapped around his waist, his hands grabbing my ass as he slams into me- harder, harder still. Teeth sinking into my shoulder, sinking into my chest right above my heart. My hands are entangled in his hair, and it's all I can do to keep from yelling my release.

He's not done with me yet. I arch my back, he latches onto my nipple. We work like a well-oiled machine. Almost as if we'd been doing this forever. As if we'd been fucking for lifetimes.

I hear Harry and Ginny enter the kitchen. I tense up.

"George." I whisper.

"Shhh…" he whispers before his tongue traces the outside of my ear. I'm putty in his arms. He keeps thrusting. From our spot in the closet I hear Harry.

"I could have sworn I heard Mione down here. Look there's tea and breakfast."

"Maybe they went out." Ginny replies "We'll see them when we get back from Diagon Alley."

"Yeah, you're right."

As I hear the second swoosh of the floo, I let out all the noise I've been holding back.

"Oh, George." I'm moaning louder and louder. I never knew I could behave so wantonly. My sighs and yells seem to be the release he needs. I feel his seed spill into me.

Here we are, naked, sweaty, and engulfed in silence. He unsheathes himself and places me down gently. Our bodies are still pressed against each other; our hearts racing as one.


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hi there, everyone!**

**I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but this isn't a chapter. I actually had a quick question for you, the folks following this story. I promise you this isn't because I'm dying for reviews (which I am, by the way.****_ DYING._****) **

**As you all know, this is a time travel fic. The only problem is that I have two plots going in my head and I can't decide which one to use. **

**So do me a favor, leave a review letting me know if you'd rather see Hermione end up with Remus or Sirius. You can even just write "R" or "S."**

**Thank you in advance!**

**All my love,**

**Cat**


	10. Darkness Falls

A/N: I'm going to leave the so-called poll up for a couple more days. So far, Sirius is in the lead! I love hearing from you all, please continue to let me know what you think of the story. I adore you all for the compliments and dedication.

I just want to let you guys know that in my story, Hedwig lives. No arguments please. Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Hours turn into days, days into weeks. George and I grow closer each day. Sometimes we'll work on a product for the WWW and he'll tell me a funny story I didn't know about Fred. Some days he'll help me tend to the book shop and I'll talk to him about how horrifying the hunt for the horcruxes and the final battle were for me Our nights are spent together. I can tell you exactly how many freckles George has on his chest. He can probably describe all my beauty marks, if asked. It's not easy but we're making it. We're not dating by any means. George is my best friend aside from Harry. We're having sex but it's certainly not more than that. I made that mistake with Ron and I won't make it again.

Speaking of Ron, he's still not speaking to me. Every time we're at the burrow he makes sure he's attached to Lavender at the mouth. It doesn't bother me, but it sends Molly into fits. No one has noticed anything off with me and George yet. If Harry and Ginny have noticed the stolen kisses and secret touches, they haven't said anything to us.

I must admit, I think they are aware. They aren't stupid, and I've caught the looks they give us from time to time. I think they're hoping we'll come to them with the truth soon. What am I supposed to say though?

_"__How was work Harry? By the way, George and I are shagging like mad!"_ That would be absurd.

Right now, I'm content to keep doing what we're doing.

It's now almost summer and I'm no longer even bothering to get dressed for bed. George is already under the covers with lights off. It was a very busy day at work and neither of us is really up for sex. I climb into bed and lean into give George a kiss.

"You taste wonderful, Granger. I wish I had the energy to snog you silly." He whispers.

I laugh and turn over.

"Can you believe what a mess today was?" I say.

"Inventory is the worst. But it's good to know what to stock up on before Hogwarts lets out for the summer."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Then there's silence. I'm just about to drift off when George asks a question so quietly that I almost don't hear him. Almost.

"Hermione? Why don't you ever talk about your parents?"

In all the time since the battle, all of our time spent in bed, spent talking, I have never discussed my parents with anyone. Harry is the only one who knows and I think he tipped everyone off not to ask. I love Harry. Although, given mine and George's circumstance, it is fair for him to ask.

"I don't know what there is to say."

"Just tell me what happened."

I turn to lay on my back. May as well get comfortable. This isn't easy. I never even discussed this with Ronald.

"I obliviated them before the hunt. I figured it would be safer for them. I put it into their heads that they would move to Australia and be happy. If I died, or even if I survived and couldn't restore their memories, I just wanted them to be okay."

"That's wonderful of you." He says, taking my hand.

"When we got back from the battle I went to Australia to look for them. I spent two months trying to locate their whereabouts. It wasn't until I got back to England that I happened upon an obituary. It was an obituary for Wendell and Monica Wilkins. They had managed to procure new identification but before they could make it out of the country, they were tortured and killed by death eaters. It remains an unsolved homicide in the muggle world, but I knew."

I'm openly sobbing at this point. I feel George pull me closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, love. You don't have to say anymore."

"No. No, this is good for me." I take a deep breath.

"The guilt is the worst. My poor parents were tortured by merciless brutes for information about someone they couldn't possibly remember. They must have been terrified. They had nothing to do with anything! If they hadn't had me, they would still be alive."

I'm struggling but I push through.

"I'm an abomination. My unique position as a witch got my parents killed, and for what? There are still people who are convinced that I have no business in this world."

My heart is aching as my deepest secrets and thoughts come to light. George embraces me tightly and presses a kiss to my temple.

"You are anything, but an abomination. You are Hermione Granger, war hero. I'm sorry about your parents and yes without you they would be alive, but the thousands of muggleborns you've helped save would be dead. Without you, many of our friends and family would be dead. Without you Harry would be dead. Hell without you, Hedwig would be dead! Remember when you knocked that death eater off his brooms as he was about to kill Harry?!"

He's trying to lighten the mood and I love him for it. The sobs ease off and I'm smiling. I remember Hedwig swooping in ready to take the curse for Harry. I remember her nips of affection and Harry's tight embrace for saving them both.

More than that, I feel a weight lifted off my heart. I'm lighter now. I'm almost free. Instinctively I reach for George and, despite his lethargy, he doesn't deny me.


	11. Begin at the Beginning or The Menses

Here we are again. George has gone back to sleep but the rain continues to fall. I make my way down to the kitchen where Harry and Ginny are up and listening to the Wizarding Wireless. I'm briefly reminded of that night when I neglected to listen carefully, but Harry's warm smile brings me back.

"Good morning." I murmur as I pour myself a cup of coffee. "What's going on?"

"Death Eaters are on the loose. Killed twenty muggles this morning." Ginny responds sadly, glancing over at Harry.

She's worried about him. Rightfully so; despite the years and the defeat of Voldemort, Harry still feels guilty when things like this happen. They really should be focusing on their wedding which is only a month away.

"I can't believe this shit is happening!" Harry shouts abruptly slamming his fist on the table.

"Harry." I say, placing a hand over his. "This isn't your fault. The ministry has to fight their own battles. You're only an auror."

"No, I'm the boy who lived!"

He says this so indignantly that Ginny and I burst into laughter. Harry joins us after a couple of seconds and that's how George finds us.

* * *

After everyone has had breakfast and George has been filled in on the morning's event, we disperse for the day. As I make my way to F&B, I glance at the newspaper in my hand.

October 12th. The twelfth? How can that be? If it's the twelfth then I'm 11 days late.

I walk into my shop and take a deep breath. Crookshanks is waiting for me. He looks pleased and there's no sign of the mice I left him here to catch. "Oh Crooks, what am I going to do?!"

He leaps into my arms and starts to nuzzle my face. I can always count on Crookshanks. I make my way over to the counter and start to clean up. Darren, the boy who runs the shop for me, should be here soon to set up for the day.

Just as I finish cleaning, I hear the jingle of the door.

"Hermione! How are you?" say Darren, cheerfully.

"Hello, Darren. I'm well, how are you?" I respond smiling, because Darren's joy is absolutely contagious.

"Great! Spent last night with two of the fittest birds you've ever seen!"

I can't help but laugh. "That's great!"

The rest of the day is spent taking inventory and listening to Darren's stories as he rings up the patrons. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know that I'll be picking up a pregnancy test on the way home.

* * *

Later that night George finds Crook and I pacing in front of the bathroom.

"What are you lot doing?" he asks with a smile, picking up Crooks.

"We have a problem, George."

"What? Did you miss your menses?" he asks jokingly. All I can do is stare in return.

"Seriously? Granger, did you miss your menses?!"

"Stop fucking saying menses!" I shout back at him

"Hermione, truthfully, are you pregnant?" He asks.

His tone catches me off guard.

"George, are you – are you happy about this?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well are you aren't you!?"

"I haven't taken the test yet but Geor—"

"Test first."

"Fine." I growl as I slam the bathroom door shut.

Five minutes later, we're staring at a negative pregnancy test.

"Damn" he says just as I let out a "Thank Merlin!"

"George, did you want me to be pregnant?" I say quietly.

"Well it wouldn't have been terrible. We love each other, we have the means to provide for a baby, we're together. What's so bad about it?"

"George, we're not a couple." I say, trying not to notice the hurt in his eyes.

"What do you mean? We spend every night together, we eat together, we take care of each other." He says, starting to get worked up.

"That's because we're best friends and we live together. It was you, after all, who said that we were just best friends who fuck! You can't put more pressure on me than that, George. I can't handle more than that!"

He looks like I've slapped him across the face.

"If that's how you want it, Hermione, I promise you it'll be just _fucking_ from now on!" George sneers at me.

"George, don't be like this!"

"Oy! You two!" Harry shouts running into the house "I've got to leave on a mission. We're staking out the old Malfoy estate. Let Ginny know, okay? I sent her an owl telling her I'm working late and that I love her. I don't want her to worry."

George nods his affirmation, I walk over to Harry and wrap him up in a big hug.

"I love you. Be careful!"

Harry smiles "I love you too! I'll be fine. I'm the boy who lived!" and with that he's out the door.

George and I retreat to separate parts of the house and wait for Ginny to get home.


	12. Radio Silence

An hour has passed. Not the longest hour of my life, but certainly close. It breaks my heart to watch him sitting there, staring at the fireplace.

"George…" I start to say just as the floo turns a bright green, announcing the arrival of a smiling Ginny.

"Hello, you two! What's going on? What would you two like o do for dinner? I'm starving, and Harry's working late." She's babbling on and on as she hangs up her coat and puts her purse away.

"Ginny." George says, moving towards her.

"What?" She falters at his serious tone.

He swallows a few times, seemingly at a loss as to how he should tell his baby sister that her fiancé has walked right into the lion's den. They both look at me with the same puppy dog eyes; imploring me to take charge of the situation.

"Gin, Harry isn't just working late."

"What do you mean?" She asks, placing a hand on her heart.

"They found the death eaters hiding out in Malfoy Manor. Harry's over there now. He didn't want to worry you while you were at work."

"He didn't want me to WORRY?!" Ginny shouts, stomping her foot "This is ridiculous! He's bloody infuriating!" She continues, resembling yet another of her brothers.

"How about we turn on the wireless? We can see if there are any reports." George suggests, cutting off her tirade.

I shoot him an appreciative look and, to my relief, I receive a small smile in return. I pour drinks for the three of us as George switches on the radio. Ginny is rolling us a joint. The wizarding world is backwards on a lot of things, but not on this. Marijuana is far from illegal here due to the many great benefits. One of them being anxiety relief, which we desperately need.

We get situated around the table just as on-air reporter, Magenta Mullins, starts to broadcast.

"Good evening everyone. This is Magenta Mullins, coming to you live from Wiltshire near the home of deceased Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Earlier today the MoM traced the Death Eaters who brutally murdered 20 muggles, back to the Malfoy Estate. Some two dozen aurors, including two-thirds of the Golden Trio- Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and the reformed Draco Malfoy, were sent to apprehend them. They entered the premises some two hours ago and there has been no sign of them since."

We exchange nervous glances. Suddenly a loud rumble and the sound of many screams comes through the wireless, making us jump out of our seats.

"Dear Merlin! People are ducking for cover. It is dangerous out here folks! It looks like an explosion of some kind has taken place inside the manor. There is so much smoke and debris, and what is that? It's some kind of pink mist…. Oh heavens. Oh my God! I can't do this! We have to get the fuck out of here. We have to leave! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

With that the radio goes silent. Nothing but dead air.

A minute is all it takes for Ginny to jump into action.

"I have to go to him. What if he's hurt? What if he needs me?" she asks, hysterical.

"Ginny, you need to calm down. You're not an auror. You can't help right now." George says, trying to get her to stay put.

They're both looking at me again. Each of them, pleading with their eyes for me to take their side.

"I'm sorry, George. I have never let Harry fight a single battle alone, and I'm not about to start."

A second after Ginny and I apparate to Wiltshire, we hear the resounding "pop" announcing George's reluctant arrival.

"Well, I wasn't about to let you two birds rush off by yourselves." He mutters getting in front of us as near the perimeter of Malfoy Manor. As we get closer to the house itself, we see that the fountain that was once filled with water of a cerulean blue, is now red; no doubt filled with blood. We start to hear shouts and the unmistakable electric sound of magic. The smell of charred flesh and smoky ash fills our noses. We exchange looks trying to prepare ourselves for what's inside.

As we step into the long hallway it becomes clear that half the house is on fire. There are aurors and death eaters alike, sprawled on the floor. Some dead, some dying. A faction is battling in the ballroom, but still no sign of Harry. As we make our way to the drawing room, where I was tortured only two years ago, I see Harry hunched over a bleeding Ron.

We run as fast as our legs can carry us but before we can get to them a skirmish catches us off guard. George and I get separated from Ginny as we battle with the vile creatures known as pureblood extremists. It's been so long since I've been in a proper duel, let alone one that I know could result in my death. I do my best and eventually take out the two death eaters I'm up against with a well aimed Sectumsempra, just in time to see George use the killing curse on his last opponent. I look at him questioningly as I stop to catch my breath.

"He killed Fred." All is fair in love and war, right?

I grab George's hand and we make our way back to where we last saw Ginny. George seems happy about his revenge and it seems that the band of vermin we were fighting were the last of the heavily armed death eater militia. All that's left now is dust, fire, and torn up meat suits. I get to the drawing room first. I can't move. I can't breathe. I feel George come up behind me and my vision starts to blur. Tears are forming in my eyes and I hear screaming. George is sobbing, so it has to be me.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry are dead.


	13. 425 HOURS

**3 HOURS**

"They've been dead about three hours." The coroner says.

We've been standing here, two feet away from the bodies of our family, for three hours. Two-thirds of the golden trio, the only Weasley girl, the last remaining Malfoy, eight aurors, and four civilians, are all dead.

Someone is asking me a question. Another auror I think. I cannot process what he is saying. Is he really trying to interrogate me right now? Oh. No. This isn't an auror, this is a reporter. Now I'm seeing red. The last of my family just been murdered. They have only been dead for three hours and already this cockroach wants a bleeding interview. I raise my wand towards the loathsome man and he starts to back away. George notices us just as the sparks start to emit from my wand. I'm so angry that I cannot even think of which hex to hurl at this pile.

"I was just asking for some details!" the little worm shouts, looking around for help.

George reaches us and lowers my wand, tears still streaming down his face. "Who the fuck let this shit in here?!" he shouts.

Immediately someone shows up to escort him out.

"Get his name." I hear Kingsley say "We'll be pressing charges."

George starts to walk me out of the smoldering remains of Malfoy Manor, but somewhere along the way I lose consciousness.

**8 hours**

Five hours later, I am once again upwardly mobile. I cannot say the same for my brain. I am sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow, while everyone around me weeps. We all mourn in our own ways. I am numb. How can it only have been half a day ago that the four of us were together? I helped bought Harry the shoes he died in. They never got married. Ron will never know that I forgave him.

I look up to see that George is staring at me. His eyes are burning with anger, or maybe they're just shiny with tears. His gaze tells me he wants to leave.

**8.5 HOURS**

Molly has given us enough food to last a month and we are now on our way home. As we emerge from the floo at Grimmauld Place, it occurs to me that we may no longer have a right to call it home. Unfortunately, I do not have time to ponder this. Before I can even slip off my coat, George's lips are on mine in a bruising kiss. He's literally ripping off my clothes, leaving deep scratches in my skin. Despite my shock I feel heat pooling in my belly and dampness between my legs. I pull on George's hair leading him down to my breast. He stays there, suckling, for what feels like an age. His fingers are plunging in and out of me as I work his cock. He uses my wetness as lubrication and works his fingers into my ass, slowly following them with his manhood. We've never done this before, but the pain feels so good I don't want it to stop. He's being brutal, his cock up my ass, one hand working my clit, the other furiously pulling at my breasts. I love it.

**20 HOURS**

George has not let me leave the bed for the last ten hours. We haven't eaten, we've barely slept. Every time I think we've used up all our energy; he pulls me to him again. A part of me enjoys playing the part of receptacle, both emotional and physical. Another part of me knows that this is wrong. We shouldn't be behaving this way. But hey, it's better than actually thinking about what we've lost.

**32 HOURS**

I don't know what to do with George. He's insatiable. We attended a funeral today for three of our family members and he had his hand up my skirt the entire time. He won't stop. He won't listen to reason. I don't want to say no because he's hurting, we both are. We haven't actually spoken since the other day at the burrow. I can't keep going on like this. He needs to say something. I need him to –

"What are you thinking?" George says, his voice hoarse.

"We can't keep doing this George. You're starting to hurt me-"

"You've never complained before."

"I mean emotionally! We're grieving! You cannot keep fucking your way through misery. I'm a person and so are you! Feel this, you have to feel it!" I shout at him. I'm sitting up now and my frustration only grows as his eyes leave my face and stare at my breasts. I grab the sheets and pull them up around me.

"Feel? Fuck you, Hermione. You don't feel, you just fuck. Isn't that what you said to me that day?!"

My eyes are burning with tears. How can he possibly think this?

"George, I said we weren't a couple. I didn't say we weren't friends. Talk to me, please!" I beg him, my hands gripping his shoulders.

His tears break my heart, he looks up at me with such despair that I have half a mind to mount him just to avoid the hurt.

"Hermione, I've lost too much. I lost you, I lost my sister, Ron, Harry, and Fred. I don't feel anything. Sex is the only thing I do feel and if you're not going to help then I'll just find it somewhere else. Nobody needs you, you fucking tease!" He yells, shoving me aside roughly.

I've never seen him like this before. This isn't the George I know.

"George you didn't lose me." I say trying to calm him down.

It doesn't work, he hurls some profane words at me and starts to get dressed and make his way out the door.

"Stop! Where are you going?!" I shout, running after him.

Just as I catch up to him on the stairs he turns his wand on me, flinging me back into the air. A second before my head hits the floor I hear the front door slam shut.

**36 HOURS**

After I came to on the landing, I ran some diagnostic tests to make sure I wasn't concussed. I want to hate him for treating me like this but, I understand. I just don't know what to do. After a long hot shower, I make myself some soup. Partly to occupy my hands, and partly because I haven't eaten in so long. Who can I talk to about this? I don't want to upset Molly any further, and frankly I don't have anyone else. The silence is killing me. Why didn't I just let him fuck me into oblivion? It's as I stand in the window and watch the street lights blink on that it occurs to me. Professor Dumbledore is who I can talk to. His portrait is hanging in Hogwarts. Even if he can't help, the change of scenery may be just what I need.

**38 HOURS**

I arrive at Howarts via the floo in Headmistress McGonagall's office. After speaking with her and sharing our grief, she leaves me alone with a bowl of lemon drops and Professor Dumbledore's portrain.

"Hello, Ms. Granger" He says, eyes still twinkling

"Professor Dumbledore. It's good to see you. Everything has been so, so difficult. I wish…" I can't even finish my sentence before the grief takes over. It's a mix of pain and pleasure, finally talking about the loss.

"It was supposed to be over!" I continue. "We were supposed to live happily ever after!" I'm sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Unfortunately, Hermione, that isn't how life works for ordinary people." He replies.

"That's it? Greatest wizard of all time and that's all you have to offer me at this time?" I ask him in amazement. "Do you know what's going on? People are falling apart! It's like the war all over again!"

"Now, now, dear girl. I said _ordinary_ people. You are no ordinary person. There's a way to make everything better. A way that I often thought about using in the past but it just didn't sit right with me. It would have saved lives, yes, but I didn't think it was right to mess with fate. But I have sat here, encased in this portrait, and watched too many people suffer. Perhaps it is in our fate to change things around." Dumbledore says cryptically.

"I don't understand, Professor. What do you mean?"

"Ms. Granger, I'm talking about time."

My eyes are wide in amazement. My mind is racing and my heart is pounding.

"Professor, are you suggesting that I go back in time?!" I ask him excitedly. I can manage that. Then Harry, Ron, and Ginny would be alive again!

"Miss Granger, I know what you're thinking but it isn't quite so simple. Going back a day would save your friends, but I've never known you to be so selfish." He says

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Although I do cast my eyes down in shame.

"Hermione, if you could, wouldn't you rather save thousands instead of three?"

I nod, still not entirely sure what he's suggesting.

"Wouldn't you rather that Harry not be an orphan? That George not be short his siblings? Wouldn't you rather that everyone have a happily ever after?"

Now I'm starting to put everything together, but he couldn't possibly be saying what I think he's saying.

"Professor, just how far would you like me to go back?"

"To the year 1975. The summer before the marauder's sixth year at Hogwarts. Is this something you would be willing to do?"

I hesitate for a fraction of a second, but my altruism wins out. I nod my acceptance.

"Please be aware, Miss Granger, that you would not be able to return to this time. You will be sixteen once more and live your life out in that time frame. Is that something you're willing to accept?" Dumbledore asks seriously.

I think about all the good I might be able to do. I can't bring myself to say no.

"Can I bring Crookshanks and Hedwig?"

**42.5 HOURS**

I light up a joint and take walk around Grimmauld place one last time. I remember all of our happy times and I know in my bones that I'm making the right decision. George still hasn't returned and as much as it hurts me, I know that there is no sense in saying goodbye. Once I leave, hopefully he'll have no memory of me at all. I put the letter I transcribed for Dumbledore in my pocket. I'll have to give it to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall together. I put all my jewelry, gold, valuables, the large fortune in old bonds that Dumbledore gave me, and a picture of the order from before the war in to my beaded bag. Hedwig is perched on my shoulder and Crooks is in my arms. The special time turner Dumbledore has provided me is place around the three of us. I read the incantation and the hourglass starts to spin madly. Talons and claws dig into my person as the world I know swirls away.


	14. Transition

A/N: Hi everyone! Short chapter here to keep you guys satisfied! I just wanted to let you all know that I have taken your votes into consideration, and you will just have to wait and see how this plays out! I also wanted to let you know that although the story, up until this point, has been entirely from Hermione's perspective, it is going to change. The story will still mostly be from HG's perspective (Because we love her) but you will also get to hear from Remus and Sirius. Context clues as well as **bold** and _italic_ fonts will be used to help differentiate. Thank you for reading and for reviewing. Keep the reviews coming; I love them! Enjoy!

* * *

I arrive in 1975 in a flurry of fur and feathers. I had fully expected to appear inside of Grimmauld place, but nobody had let me in on the location back in 1975. So perhaps it is for the best that I appeared on the street, in front of the house.

Suddenly, the reality of my situation hits me, and I burst into tears. I cry for everything that I have lost. I cry for the responsibilities that I have taken upon myself; I cry for all the lives that are now in my hands. Sweet Hedwig nips my ear affectionately, while Crooks nestles closer to my heart. It is at this moment that I realize that someone tall, dark, and handsome is standing between numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place, and that he is staring right at me.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks, taking a seat on his trunk.

I panic for a moment and the n decide to go with the tears.

"My home was attacked." I cry, truthfully "My family is gone." Also true "I'm the only one left." Another horrible truth.

"Woah, please, don't cry! I'm sorry! It's just that you're clearly a witch and you're just standing here with a cat, an owl, and a purse in front of my house. Well, it's not really mine anymore. I've just been disowned … so, yeah." He rambles.

"I didn't mean to startle you." I reply "I just apparated. I must have walked down this street and some point and thought of it subconsciously. Awfully irresponsible of me, now that I think about it."

"Well considering that you just lost your whole family, I don't blame you for not thinking responsibly." He says. He's standing up now and approaching me, I clutch a purring Crookshanks closer to my chest. "I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black."

"Hermione, Hermione Smythe." I make up on the fly.

"Well Hermione, how about we get the hell out of here? I know a safe place we can go."

He puts his arm around me, and just like that Harry's godfather apparatus us to a place I recognize, just barely, as Godric's Hollow.

"Where are we?" I ask, feigning ignorance.

"Potter residence, Godric's Hollow." He replies gruffly. "My best mate, James Potter, and his family live here. They love me like their own son. Treat me better than my own family ever did, as a matter of fact." The sad smile on his face speaks volumes.

As we approach the house, I see a face so familiar that it breaks my heart.

"Sirius, mate! I got your owl! How are you? Dad says he wants to speak with you!" James Potter blurts out as he rushes to embrace and welcome his friend.

"I'm okay. In fact, I'm glad to no longer be a part of that wretched family." Sirius says.

"Remus is here too, he's in the kitchen helping mum … who is this?" James asks, smiling at me roguishly

"Let's go in and I'll explain." Sirius replies.

"Well, come along then." James ushers to me.

My heart is in my throat. I cannot speak. I look up at Hedwig and nod to James. Hedwig, my wonderful Hedwig. She jumps over to James's shoulder and rests her head against his, hooting mournfully. I know how you feel, girl.

As we proceed into the house, I hear James say "Strange bird."

"Which one?" Sirius asks laughingly

"Both."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay. Death in the family. Be back shortly. Thank you.


End file.
